


BirdBros (Sam and Clint steal/rescue/adopting birds)

by mgcarter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birdbros, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgcarter/pseuds/mgcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Clint disappear for a week only to return with a live falcon and hawk </p><p>Sam steal/rescues his from the zoo</p><p>Clint "adopts" his from a parking lot</p><p>Pepper and Nat roll with it</p><p>Bruce just wants to eat his omelet in peace</p><p>VERY FLUFFITY :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	BirdBros (Sam and Clint steal/rescue/adopting birds)

Headcanon:  
“Hawkeye and Falcon once disappeared for a week and then returned with an actual hawk and falcon. Tony tried to ban pets in the Tower after Steve and Bucky brought 7 dogs and cats, but secretly really enjoys spending time with his parrot..”.

 

 

Click.

The big hand on the large black wall clock moved to the 12. 

Chimechimechime the clock sang.

Natasha’s head snapped up, stiffening her neck. She moaned and blinked, wondering where she was. She blinked her heavy eyelids again, the blur adjusting to the familiar Stark Tower kitchen. Oh yeah. She must have fallen asleep. 

She looked around again. The kitchen was completely empty, the lights still on.  
‘No one will notice if I just-’ she began to say to herself, but was too late. She had already fallen back asleep.

 

“Hey everyone!” Clint shouted suddenly. 

Natasha’s eyes opened just as Bruce screamed. 

Pepper’s eyes were wide and focused on the doorway. 

“NO.” she yelled.

Natasha spun her head around and swiveled her chair to see Clint standing in the doorway, wearing a torn up shirt and jeans. But nobody bothered to ask him about that. They were all too busy shouting about the giant hawk perched on his right arm. 

 

“CLINT!” she snapped. “What IS that thing?!”  
“My new dog, Nat,” Clint rolled his eyes.

 

The bird was a golden brown color, spotted with dark brown speckles. It had a piercing beak and even sharper talons. Talons that were wrapped around Clint’s arm like they’d been friends for years. Everyone ducked their heads as the bird flew towards the couch.

 

“Where have you been?!” she demanded, punching his shoulder. “You leave for a week without A WORD and-”

“Hey, guys.” Sam waved from behind Clint, his face hardly visible in the crowded doorway.

“You were a part of this?!” Pepper demanded. 

Nat spun her head around, still half-awake. She shook her head and sat back down at the table.

“So apparently this is a party. How come nobody woke me up?” she asked.

“Aww, coz you’re so cute when you’re asleep.” Clint replied in a high-pitched voice.

She narrowed her brow and made a fist, but Pepper quickly grabbed her elbow.

“Um...is nobody gonna yell at Clint for bringing a HAWK inside?!” Bruce piped up.

Pepper stood up. 

“That thing is NOT staying, Barton.” she shook her head. 

“So I guess that means Li’l Falc has to go too, huh?” Sam finally said, making his way into the room.

On Sam’s arm was another huge bird. This one was more grey-brown and had larger wings, which it gladly flapped as Sam walked past Clint, who was still looking pretty proud of himself.

 

“It’s a long story,” Clint winced.

“Guys, NO,” Pepper said.

She wasn’t asking. She was stating.

“Let us keep ‘em and we’ll tell you the story behind them,” Sam volunteered.

Pepper was silent. Her lips tightened as she sat in the chair next to Natasha, who was equally interested, but would never give Sam and Clint the satisfaction of knowing it.

“Well?” Pepper asked.

 

 

 

“Whoa whoa wait- so the first thing you thought to do on your road trip was go to a petting zoo?!”

“Well, where ELSE would you go on such an epic journey? And it was not a petting zoo. It was a children’s wildlife encounter zoo. Goats are wild. Ate two of my arrows, those little-”

“The BET, Clint,” Nat warned. 

The entire team had made a bet with Steve. They had to go an entire week without any language whatsoever, and if they lost-they had to dress up as the cast of one of Steve's fandoms that he kept on discovering. Natasha was pretty sure he'd chosen Harry Potter or Pokemon. She seemed to be the only one who could remember about the bet in the first place. 

“Steve’s not even home,” Bruce said, cracking an egg open. 

Bruce was the unofficial cook of the tower. Really the only one who COULD cook. Traveling around, he had picked up a bit of culture, especially cooking. 

“Yeah, but SHE is,” Nat nodded towards Pepper.

Pepper smirked. She wasn’t technically an Avenger, so she wouldn’t have to be included in the punishment if any of the Avengers swore. Well, she was 12% of an Avenger. She’d been trying to get one of them to cave all week, and would tattle if necessary.

 

“So wait- there was a hawk and falcon at a petting zoo?!” 

“No,” Clint started again, sitting down. His hawk had made itself at home and was now perched on a couch nearby. The falcon had done the same.

“But there was this falcon at the real zoo next door,” Sam finished. “Poor thing wasn’t easy on the eyes. Just ‘sittin there half ‘starvin-”

“You mean to tell me you stole a falcon from a zoo because it looked bored?!” Pepper yelled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“No, we RESCUED a falcon from the zoo because it looked bored.”

“And hungry,” Clint offered. 

“And hungry,” Sam agreed.

“And I just HAPPEN to have half a bagel in my pocket. Not really sure where that came from, but not the point-”

“So we dip the bagel in birdseed, nab the bird I MEAN RESCUE THE POOR DYING CREATURE and run. Li’l Falc really took to me then, so it wasn’t too difficult-”

“And who’s gonna miss a falcon? Like, kids just go to the zoo for lions and stuff, so we-”

“Wait, let me guess,” Nat interrupted. “You felt bad for the hawk on your way out, so you stole it too?”

Clint stared at her in silence. 

“There were no hawks at the zoo, Nat,” he laughed, like she was the crazy one. “I found Hawkbagel in the parking lot of a 7Eleven.”

“Hawkbagel?” Nat asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah. That’s what we used-the other half of the birdseed-bagel. Hawkbagel. It made more sense at 2 in the morning. But yeah, I mean I’m not heartless. You see a stray on the street, you gotta take ‘em in.”

“The hawk attacked him,” Sam smirked.

“Aggressively warmed up to, thank you,” Clint replied.

“Is that why your shirt is torn?” Pepper asked worriedly.

“What? Oh, yeah. Hawkbagel was very enthusiastic to get into the car. VERY enthusiastic. But now we’re bros. Right, Hawkbagel?” he called.

The bird screeched from across the room, flying up to perch on Clint’s arm. 

“How is that even possible?” Bruce asked, shaking his head and whisking the eggs.

“Anything is possible when you’re a criminal going on nothing but 4-hour energy shots,” Nat sneered.

“Mostly sour patch kids and capri suns, but we’ll take it,” Sam shrugged.

There was a moment of silence.

“So that’s that. They’re keepers, right?” Clint smiled.

More silence.

“I vote yes,” Nat shrugged, slapping her hand on the table.

“YES,” Sam and Clint both said. Hawkbagel screeched.

They looked inquisitively at Pepper, because it was really her call. 

“.....Tony does have that little parrot. And maybe the two bigger birds would finally protect him from Bucky’s cat.” Pepper sighed.

“Bucky has a cat?” Natasha asked.

”Two actually,” they heard a voice say.

They all whipped their heads around to see Bucky coming in from the doorway.

“Oh, waffles!” Bruce yelled, scared but still not wanting Steve to win. “Now I see how you snuck two cats in here.”

“Oh....” Bucky trailed off sheepishly, scratching his head. “Is that no pet thing still a rule? Cuz, like-”

“Hey guys!” Steve exclaimed cheerfully.

All at once, three dogs and two cats came rushing through the doorway. 

“Oh, that was supposed to be-oh. Surprise!” he yelled.

Pepper buried her face in her hands.

“Steve!”” Nat protested. 

“Hey, BUCKY was driving. BUCKY pulled into the shelter. I just helped pay.”

Hawkbagel flapped its wings and screeched at Steve and the dogs and cats. Clint tried to muffle his laughter when Steve screamed. 

Pepper looked at Natasha. 

“What are we going to do?” she asked.

“I dunno,” Nat laughed. “But I kinda wanna hold Hawkbagel.”


End file.
